An Advanceshipping Christmas
by scotty1736
Summary: Ash is depressed why its almost Christmas and he should be happy his condition is continuing to worsen what is the cause of his depression? only one friend can help him out of his sadness
1. Chapter 1

A Depressed Ash Some Confused Friends

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were travelling Sinoh together to compete at gyms and contests, what Dawn and Brock were confused about was why Ash was acting so depressed lately. Christmas was going to be here soon so they thought he should be happy. But his condition continued to do nothing but get worse now he wasn't even mentioning his gym battles or hunger. Team Rocket were following them again "why is the twerp so sad looking?" asked James, Jessie's response was "who cares maybe he'll be too sad to battle us for Pikachu", Meowth agreed "yeah let's take advantage of this opportunity". They Jumped out and begun their motto, halfway through ash said with an unenthusiastic flat sounding voice Ash told Pikachu to thunderbolt them away Pikachu followed through and sent Team Rocket "blasting off again" this only reminded him of what he was so upset about and he then begun to question himself under his breath, "why was I such an idiot? How could I have just kept everything to myself? Why couldn't I just say something?". Dawn tried to support him "Ash you're not an Idiot you taught me everything I know about Pokemon, you taught me to stand up for myself and never to loose hope even when you're down, and you did the same for May". Ash cringed when she said Mays name she didn't see it but Brock did and it rose some suspicions in his mind "does May have something to do with Ash's sudden depression?"

That night Brock woke up in the middle of the night and heard some faint crying. He went to go investigate and when he did he found Ash sitting on a rock holding his half terracotta ribbon crying with his forehead supported by his hand near a cliff out in the forest. The Ribbon raised Brocks earlier suspicions. Brock asked "Ash do you want to tell me why you're out here crying at all hours of the night?" All he got in return was silence, he then told him "well when you're ready to talk about it I'm here". Ash thought he was no longer within ear shot so he returned to talking to himself, "why did I let her go?" Unknown to him Brock heard this and continued to walk to the campsite. Brock begun to think "Now I'm almost positive it's May maybe he… wait is Ash even capable of that? Well he is teenager by now so I suppose… but wait he's always been so dense, uh this all too confusing I'll just

stop thinking about it."

Thus ends the first chapter when will we find out why ash is so depressed its quite possibly in the near future


	2. Chapter 2

The Trip to Pallet

The next morning Dawn and Brock got up, and to their astonishment ash was up before them but looked terrible his eyes were puffy and red (A/N in general he looked like he got a terrible nights sleep) and he still looked depressed. When they got to the next town Brock called Delia, Hello? "Hi Ms. Ketchum how are you?" asked Brock "Please just call me Delia, and I'm good how are you Dawn and Ash?" "Well that's exactly why I called you ash has been acting very depressed for some unknown reason and I figured it would be a good idea for him to go back and get a taste of home, he's been away for a while". "Well I was already planning a Christmas party for all of you and Ash's friends so he should be coming home soon anyways". "Great I'll tell Ash and Dawn and we'll get on the next ferry to Pallet, see you there" "bye".

Brock then hung up, told Ash and Dawn the news, and they then caught the next ferry over to pallet. On the two day trip all Ash did was sit on his room bed, eat, sleep, he did write in a little note pad that he kept in his travel pack, and also cried for a while. This was completely out of Character for him so Dawn and Brock only got more concerned, even Ashes Pokémon tried to cheer him up but their efforts were wasted his mood was not changing.

As soon as the trio got to pallet they all went to the Ketchum residence this brought ashes mood up for while but before long he was just as sad as before. Delia joined the now trio of confused people as to why ash was so down. Soon after he was in his room with the door locked looking at pictures from his travels with May this brought on more fits of crying, once he was done with the pictures he moved on to writing another note in his note pad/journal. One day after having dinner he was going upstairs and without noticing it dropped two of his notes Brock and Dawn noticed them and decided to read the notes. Dear journal I guess the only reason why I'm writing in this thing is because it makes me feel a little better. I still can't believe that I let her go, I still don't understand how I could have been that dense to not realize that what I was thinking and feeling about her was LOVE! And since I let her go I can't tell her that because I still feel that way and miss her with every ounce of my loving heart every day. I was, no wait let me rephrase that AM so STUPID for letting her go, END. Brock fully understood his pain and realized the state of the situation; Dawn didn't understand exactly what he was feeling but knew the state of the situation also. They looked at each other in astonishment and Awe they didn't think ash would know love if it hit him straight in the face, but he did he understood what and why he was feeling that way and this was hard for Dawn and Brock to understand and digest they went to bed still surprised.

A/N well I'm happy I put up Chapter two and also re-did (and re-re-did) chapter one from advice I got from some reviews and thank you to all who did, this includes Pete the Rock and an Anonymous Reader thank you! You're reviews make it possible to make my story better.


	3. Chapter 3

From Hoenn to Kanto

A/N this is the chapter when heavy Advanced shipping comes into play so anyone who doesn't like it turn back now because this is an Ash May story

Disclaimer: He doesn't own Pokémon

A/N Yeah Yeah Quit Rubbing It In

The next day a lot of the guests arrived either near or in Pallet Town (mostly who lived far away) Misty and her sisters, Caroline, Oak and Gary, Claire, Steven and others. They all became concerned after seeing Ashes current condition, he was still acting way out of character and that worried all of them even Gary. Before soon everyone on the guest list was at least in town except for the Maples, Ash was still depressed now putting on a fake smile because all of his friends were there, but everyone could see through it like a clear drinking glass.

That night rite after Ash went to bed the Maples called and told Caroline that they were at the Pokémon center in Pewter City, "hello?" "Hello Mrs. Ketchum" said May "please just call me Delia, now I was beginning to wonder if you were coming May and Max" "we got held up on the ferry because dad had a necklace on when he went through the metal detector, and we missed the ferry because of that so we had to wait for the next one which was a few hours later" explained Max "well that's quite an adventure, but I hope Ash cheers up when you get here because he's been moping for a few days about who knows what and nothing seems to get him out of his mood" "I'm sorry to hear that I hope he does too considering we're best friends maybe he'll let me in on why" said may "I hope so anyways we better get to bed it's getting late so bye" said Delia "bye Delia" said May and Max in unison.

The next day was the party and Ash was up in his room while the others were decorating that afternoon the Maples arrived and Dawn went up to ashes room to tell him. As soon as he heard he left his room not smiling or frowning, the look of shock practically told you what Dawn was thinking "gee that's probably the only time he hasn't been frowning this week" Brock also noticed and this made him mentally confirm it was May who Ash was talking about in his notebook. "Dawn just went up to go tell ash they just got here, he instantly comes out not frowning I'd say the defendant is guilty and Ash likes May". "Now the only question is are those feelings returned?" When Ash saw May he instantly smiled and said "you don't know how much I've missed you guys" everyone noticed that Ash had a drastic change in mood and was back to his old self and soon the atmosphere in the house went from gloomy and sad to happy and vibrant. After a while Ash asked may if she wanted to go for a walk (A/N this is where Dawn clues in) and they got their jackets on and left.

Ash was wearing a thinner jacket and a thick one on top of it and May was wearing only one medium thick jacket before long she was cold when she begun to shiver ash put his jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks" she said while blushing "you're welcome" she begun to think "does he feel the same way about me as I do about him?" they walked into some of the trees until ash found his secret place for reflection it was a clearing around a cliff that overlooked mountains and more forest "Ash" May Gasped "it's beautiful", "I Know I found this place when I was younger and used to sit here and quietly listen to the forest Pokémon". They soon found a big tree and proceeded to sit under it and talk about old new and current times, what they were doing, funny/old stories, and how their journeys were going. Ashes Pidgeot eventually got word that ash liked may more than a friend and may liked him back so he devised a plan once he noticed them sitting by the tree after a while a Pidgey went flying near their tree but when it went right over top of the tree something fell out of its talons and onto a tree branch right above and in between them that made both of them blush, neither of them could believe it the item was a…

A/N OOOHHH Cliffy you don't Know what it is well find out in the next chapter t9ill then Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

The Item and a Kiss

That item was… a piece of Mistletoe both of them were blushing hard at each other, "well I don't want to break the rules" said Ash still blushing "neither do I" said may also still blushing "in fact I think I'll enjoy not breaking the mistletoe rules with you" said ash (his blush now at its deepest shade of red) "do you really mean that?" asked may in a shocked tone of voice "yes I do because I… I… I love you with all of my heart, you don't know how much I missed you every day and when Christmas came it all pent up inside of me and my emotions were released" explained Ash "But I do know, I did exactly the same thing while I was on my journey and the only thing that made me happy was when I was told we were going to Kanto to see you". They then kissed passionately and lovingly they were both thinking that their first kiss was with their true love and that made them ultimately happy, they broke apart. This is when Pidgeot revealed himself "so that's where that Pidgey came from you rascal" said Ash "uh Ash why is that gigantic bird so close to us?" asked may voice shaking "of course I never introduced you May this is my second Pokemon Pidgeot, Pidgeot this is my soon to be girlfriend May" said Ash. Even though May was scared she giggled at the part about her being ashes Girlfriend, "and to think I thought that you would be oblivious and clueless to love forever", "ha ha very funny" he concluded. They then headed back and when they did all the decorations were up and they both stood in the entryway to the living room in awe at the beauty of the room. Suddenly the room went very quiet and everyone was staring at Ash and May "what?" asked Ash all Misty could do was point up. Ash and May looked up and noticed some Mistletoe hanging there, now these were the events no one expected to happen, they didn't blush, they just shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other and then kissed. Delia Caroline and a few others like Misty fainted and had to be revived. The rest of the people standing in the room all looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their heads and their mouths hung open as far as they could. They only two people not surprised and smiling were Brock (who was smiling), and Dawn (who was recording the party from the start and made sure to catch this moment on tape). When Delia woke up she went over to Ash, hugged him and said "Oh my god my little ash is growing up, and he couldn't have picked a better girl friend" everyone smiled now knowing what the source of ashes sadness was.

The End

A/N Well another success full story sorry about the spacing problem if I can figure it out I'll repost it (which I've done :D) so Ciao for now


End file.
